


Chuck Vs. Christmas

by Ambear9



Category: Chasey - Fandom, Chuck (TV), Chuck - Fandom, Chuck Bartowski/John Casey - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Chuck finds out Casey has a secret obsession with Christmas.





	1. Casey's Secret

Casey opened the door just enough to ask Chuck what he wanted.  
“Hey Casey, can i come in”  
“No” John said closing the door a little more  
“Um ok” Chuck looked at him confused “Well Ellie wanted me to bring this casserole over, she has been practicing recipes for Christmas dinner, and honestly I can't eat another thing so I thought you would like some.”  
Casey grabbed the tupperware “Thanks” and shut the door.  
Chuck knocked again “Casey are you ok?” knock “Caaaasey, i’m not going away, i'll keep knocking until you answer me”  
Casey growled as he cracked the door open again “Chuck, I can kill you 36 way with just my thumb if you knock on this door one more time I will show you one of those ways.” he scowled and slammed the door.

Chuck laid down on his bed thinking about Casey, just for once he wished he would open up to him, even just a little. He looked over to the lamp next to his bed and smiled.  
“Hey Casey, I know you are listening and this way you cant ignore me, Casey I am your friend, Sarah, Ellie, Awesome and even Morgan, we are all your friends, whether you like it or not. it's not ok to just shut us out all the time, to you it may just be another mission but our friendship is real and i just…” a big hand wrapped around his throat turning him around. A pair of blue eyes were glaring into his .  
“Do you ever stop talking Bartowski”  
“Casey I cant breath” Chuck struggled to say  
Casey let go “seriously Bartowski let it go, not everyone has girly emotions like you”  
Chuck placed his hand on Casey’s very solid chest clearing his throat to stifle a moan, he locked eyes with Casey “Casey” he didn't let Chuck finish what he was going to say he sighed a little, grabbed chucks hand and led him out the window over to his apartment  
“I cant believe im doing this” Casey mumbled under his breath before opening the door and allowing Chuck to see what he was hiding. He looked over to Chuck as a smile slowly formed on his face “O my god Casey, this is your big secret”  
Casey growled “I swear Bartowski if you tell anyone about this you won't live to see Christmas.”  
“Colonel John Casey’s giant secret is he loves Christmas decor?” Chuck tried not to laugh but he couldn’t hold it back.  
Casey growled “I knew this was a bad idea” He tried pushing Chuck out the door but before he could Chuck wrapped his arms around him. “Bartowski” he growled louder than Chuck had ever heard.  
“Uhh sorry Casey” Chuck slowly let go and backed away bracing himself for Casey to hit him “I was just thanking you for letting me know something slightly personal about you”  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s tie pulling him closer, the already small gap between them disappeared.  
“Casey remember i am the intersect you can not kill me”  
“Do you ever shut up”  
Before Chuck could process what was happening Casey’s lips were pressed to his. Chuck pulled away “uh Casey what was that”  
“You said you wanted to thank me” he grinned grabbing the back of Chuck’s neck pulling him into another kiss. This time instead of pushing him away Chuck opened his mouth letting Casey’s tongue in. Chuck slide his hands under Casey’s shirt, running his fingers over Casey’s hard chest of muscles made him instantly hard. He blushed knowing Casey could feel it. Casey growled, Chuck had figured out the meaning of all of Casey’s different growls over the past year but he had never heard this one before. Chuck took a chance and pulled Casey’s shirt off. Casey grabbed Chuck’s tie again this time using it to lead him over to the couch. Casey sat on the couch pulling Chuck with him.  
“Quick question Casey,” Chuck ignored the look on Casey’s face “why does one need this many christmas themed couch pillows, I mean i understand two or three but you have like ten, that is a bit much how do you expect people to sit, this is...”  
“Chuck if you don’t stop talking one of these pillows will be so far up your”  
Chuck kissed Casey before he could finish his sentence. Chuck took his tie off before Casey had the chance to strangle him with it. He slowly began grinding into Casey who he could feel getting hard under him. Casey moaned as he began to unbuttoned Chuck’s shirt as he kissed his way down to Chuck’s neck lightly biting as he slowly slide Chuck’s shirt off.  
“John” Chuck moaned  
Casey almost lost it right as his name left Chuck’s mouth


	2. Where it started

Sure Casey had been with a few men before, but only ever for missions this was the first time he had ever felt this way about anyone and he was confused how could someone like him fall for a nerd like Chuck. Not to mention Chuck was the asset and everything they were doing was against the rules and could ruin everything but Casey didn’t care, he wanted no needed Chuck. He has been feeling this way for a few months but pushed his feelings down knowing nothing could ever happen. Then just last week he was doing his usual nightly routine sitting in his lazy boy with a scotch surveilling the asset. He turned the monitor on and saw Chuck was already asleep and of course he was talking in his sleep “god this kid never shuts the fuck up” Casey rolled his eyes as he sipped his scotch. He almost choked on his when he saw the tent that was forming under the sheet. Casey listened trying to figure out what had Bartowski so aroused in his sleep, probably the blonde he thought.   
Chuck rolled over and slowly started grinding into his bed letting out little moans  
Casey thought about turning the monitor off and acting like he didn't see it but he couldn't look away. He knew it was wrong on many many levels but he couldn't stop his hand from sliding into his pajama pants. He lightly ran his fingers up and down his throbbing dick imagining what it would feel like to have Chuck’s soft hands wrapped around him, his lips on his, he let out a moan as he ran a finger of his leaking tip imagining it was Chuck’s tongue. He wrapped his hand around himself tugging harder with every moan Chuck made. Then it happened, Chuck said his name, Casey was in shock as he came harder than he ever had.   
Chuck sat up looking around “o god” he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.  
Did that really just happen, he grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself off before rewinding the footage. Maybe it was just his imagination, no way the asset said John there is no way. Casey held his breath as he played the footage over again and sure enough he heard Chuck moan his name.   
Casey deleted the footage and shut down the surveillance and unplugged the computer. He paced back and forth in front of the TV a few times to calm him before calling the General  
“General, sorry to bother you so late, just letting you know something happened with the surveillance system, I called the tech team and they will be here first thing in the morning, what should I do with the asset”  
“Colonel Casey you do realize the asset’s real job involves fixing computers, next time instead of waking me up in the middle of the night. Go wake up Mr. Bartowski and have him look at it. Don’t worry about the lost footage I’m sure we don't need another minute of the asset drooling in his sleep.”  
“Sorry General, I” the communication ended.  
Chuck had just returned from the bathroom when there was a knock at the window causing Chuck to let out a girlish scream, Casey laughed as he opened it.   
“Casey what the fuck was that for”  
“I need you at my place now”  
“Uhh, it's the middle of the night. Is there a mission? You know Ellie probably heard my scream and will be here any second to check on me and if I am not here she will have the FBI out looking for me in no time.”  
“Ellie and Awesome are on the night shift this month and if you are not in my apartment by the time I count to 5 I will give you a real reason to scream,” Casey growled  
Chuck jumped out the window and ran over to Casey’s “Where is Sarah?”  
“This isn't a mission Chuck, my computer stopped working and the surveillance is down, I need you to fix it or sleep here until the tech team gets here tomorrow”  
“You were watching me sleep” Chuck’s voice cracked as his face turned red  
Casey cleared his throat “usually yes that is my job but tonight the system has been down for an hour or so and I couldn't get it back up so now we are here”  
“Uh John”  
Hearing Chuck say his first name again sent chills down his spine  
“You realize the computer needs to be plugged in to work” Chuck plugged the computer in and turned it on “seriously Casey you woke me up to plug the computer in”  
Once the computer booted back up Chuck saw all the shots of his apartment and felt sick, did John hear what happened, did he see him having a very wet dream about him. O God! Chuck started to panic. Casey saw him sitting like a deer in headlights and walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. “Don't worry there isn't any in the bathroom” he let out a chuckle  
“And that is supposed to make me feel better? How am I supposed to sleep now knowing you are always watching me”  
“You should sleep better knowing I am always watching you.” Casey started to rewind the footage “Let's see where we lost connection” He was hoping that if he showed Chuck there was no evidence of what happened they could both pretend it didn't happen.  
“There is the little troll leaving, you changing and admiring yourself in the mirror for way too long and going to sleep and that's it.”   
Chuck let out a sigh “ok I'm going back to sleep, you know you can sleep too, I swear I will be fine, I will even lock the window to make sure the boogeyman can’t get in” Chuck said as he made his way to the door, leaving as fast as he could  
Casey watched Chuck pace back and forth for a few minutes before his phone rang  
“Chuck”  
“Yes Casey”  
“If you want me to sleep you need to sleep also, as long as you are awake I am awake watching you”  
“That isn't creepy at all” Chuck glared at the camera  
After Chuck finally fell asleep John took a shower on the coldest setting and tried to forget everything that had just happened.


	3. Snowflake sheets

Casey had no idea how long they had been making out shirtless on the couch but he did know he had to get these jeans off, he couldn't take the pressure anymore.  
“I think we should take this to the bedroom”  
“Casey I’ve never, I mean I have just, well, I just haven't with”  
“Chuck” he kissed him lightly “This will only go as far and as fast as you want”  
Chuck was shocked at Casey being so gentle with him “Have you?”  
“Kid I am a spy, I have been on more missions that you could imagine and done many things you could never guess, so yes I have.”  
“Missions” chuck let out a fake laugh “so is this just another mission?”  
Casey stared into his eyes he couldn’t believe what he was about to say “No Bartowski, it’s not”   
Was John Casey actually blushing, Did Colonel John Casey actually have feelings for the scraggly haired nerd Charles Bartowski.   
“Casey lets”   
“Call me John” he interrupted   
“ok John” he moaned into a kiss  
Casey stopped and pulled back a little “Chuck I can’t do this”  
“What? Didn't you just ask me to go to your bedroom”  
“I saw you”  
“What are you talking about John” everytime the kid said his name it gave him chills, why was that his weakness  
“The night I had you come over to fix my computer”  
“O God, OH MY GOD” Chuck began to freak out  
“There was no computer trouble, I deleted it”  
Chuck just stared at him, for once he had nothing to say  
“Chuck I’m sorry, usually I turn off the monitor when you are having ‘alone’ time, but I was dying to feel your touch and got lost in my thought”  
“So you saw and heard everything”  
“Yes” Casey sighed   
Chuck placed his hand on Casey’s cheek pulling his head back up so he could stare into those amazing blue eyes “It's ok” he gave him a light kiss “Then let's go upstairs so you no longer have to imagine what it's like” he kissed him again “John” Chuck had the biggest smile on his face. Casey gave him a deep kiss before they got up.   
They made it halfway up the stairs before Casey stopped, causing Chuck to run into his back  
“Damn it Casey warn me next time, you are like a brick wall. Did you change your mind again or something?”   
Casey turned around grabbing Chuck by the chin glaring into his eyes “if you say a single word about my sheets they will be the last thing you ever see, got it” Chuck nodded  
Once they got to Casey’s room it looked almost as crazy as the downstairs.  
“Snowflakes, really” Chuck whispered  
Casey turned around with an angry growl “what was that Bartowski?”  
“Nothing, nothing at all, I was just admiring your backside, I said nothing about your snowflake sheets.” Chuck covered his mouth he can't believe he just said that out loud.   
Casey closed in on him, Chuck backed up until he was against the wall, this was it, this is how he was going to die, half-naked in Casey’s bedroom.  
Casey pressed his body against Chuck leaning in to nibble on his ear “I am only saying this one more time Bartowski, stop talking.” He looked into Chuck’s eyes “There is plenty of other things your mouth could be doing” he smirked.  
Casey started removing Chuck’s pants as he kissed his way down his jaw to his neck.   
Chuck’s pants and briefs his the floor.   
Casey turned around and started walking to the bed, Chuck stood there admiring the very muscular body in front of him, trying to figure out when he took his pants off. Casey laid on the bed patting the spot next to him “are you going to stand there all night staring or are you going to join me”  
Chuck laid down next to Casey trying to act like he wasn't freaking out on the inside. Casey ran his fingers through Chuck’s hair as they began to make out, both moaning as their dicks rubbed together. Chuck slowly ran his fingers down Casey’s side down Casey’s chest feeling all the muscle ridges and a few scars he will have to ask about later. He took a deep breath before sliding his hand around Casey’s dick, slowly stroking it.   
“Is this how you imagined it that night John” Chuck whispered  
Casey fought all the urges to come right then. He ran his thumb down Chuck's shaft before wrapping his hand around it. They got into the same rhythm, as the strokes got faster the kissing got sloppier.   
“John” Chuck moaned loudly causing Casey to come instantly. Fuck that's embarrassing he thought to himself.   
He pushed Chuck on his back climbing on top of him with his hands on either side of Chuck’s head. He got lost in Chuck's eyes for longer than he would like to admit. Before kissing his way down Chuck’s chest stopping to tease each nipple with his tongue making Chuck shiver, continuing down his stomach and along his hips before taking Chuck’s leaking tip into his mouth as he ran fingers in Casey’s hair.  
Casey took more and more with each pass. Chuck tugged at Casey’s hair as a growl sent  
vibrations down his shaft.   
“John, I’m gonna, holy shit John”  
“Come for me Chuck” Casey growled before taking Chuck back into his mouth, Chuck bucked up into his mouth as he came.   
John climbed up kissed Chuck on the forehead “Let’s get cleaned up”   
“I need a minute,” Chuck said between heavy breaths  
Casey was already washing his hair when Chuck walking in “So John, I have to ask and please don't kill me, why is there so much Christmas stuff evvvverywhere”  
Casey pulled Chuck into the shower “I promise I won’t kill you...yet...but I can’t promise I will answer that”   
Chuck grabbed a rag and the bottle of soap “seriously Casey, candy cane soap”  
“Bartowski” he growled pushing Chuck against the wall wrapping his hand around Chuck’s throat “I enjoy Christmas, get over it”  
He took the soapy rag from Chuck and began washing him. Chuck couldn't believe the night he has had and now mean tough John Casey was gently kissing him and washing his body with so much care. This had to be a dream.


	4. New Mission

“That is your mission Team Bartowski, The plane will leave at 0800 tomorrow”  
“Uh General”  
“Yes Mr. Bartowski, make it quick” The General rolled her eyes slightly  
“Well I uh well General the thing is now that me and Sarah have ended our cover relationship, people are starting to notice things and I was thinking well General the thing is”  
“Bartowski, get on with it” The General scowled  
“Ok the thing is people are starting to think me an well Colonel Casey are a couple, Since we are always sneaking off together to Castle and at home Ellie is starting to wonder why I am always at Casey’s and with Christmas coming up Ellie has asked if I am bringing anyone to dinner and well”  
John could not believe what he was hearing, he didn't know if he should strangle Chuck or kiss him, maybe both.  
“Colonel, Agent Walker, what do you think about this?”   
“I am not sure General, I don’t think it would be believable” Sarah raised an eyebrow at Chuck  
“Colonel” John stood there in shock staring at Chuck “JOHN” the Colonel tried getting his attention  
He cleared his throat “Well General, as much as I hate to say it I agree with Bartowski, the nosey losers at the Buy More have been spying on us ever since Walker broke his heart, so it will help our cover.”  
“Colonel, congratulations you are now dating the asset.”  
“But General” Sarah tried to cut in before the General ended the call “Seriously Chuck?”   
“What Sarah it's all about keeping the cover right, can’t have Jeff and Lester following us into Castle now can we.”  
“Do you really think you to can play it off as a couple I mean come on, Casey you have zero emotion”  
Casey walked over and grabbed Chuck's hand kissing him on the cheek”Jealous Walker?”  
“No Casey I just don’t think it's a good idea, Chuck has no history of having a boyfriend so why would he start now?”  
“Well honestly Sarah if you actually spent time with me and tried to get to know me instead of just reading a file you would know more about who I am, but I guess since you are no longer my fake girlfriend you don’t need to care”  
Sarah looked upset “Ok I guess, I'll see you guys in the morning I need to get back to work before there is a yogurt emergency” she rolled her eyes, grabbed her apron and headed out of Castle  
Casey still holding Chuck’s hand pulled him into an interrogation room, he made sure the camera and audio were off before locking the door behind them.   
“Seriously Chuck”  
“I have spent the last week sneaking out of your house in the middle of the night and hoping no one catches us making out in the media room but this way I can stay the night at your place or if someone happens to catch us then we can have an excuse.”  
“I didn't think you had it in you to be mean to the blonde”  
“Sometimes she just gets under my skin, she waits until I have moved on to act as if she cares”  
Chuck let out a sad sigh  
“Take your shirt off”  
“What” Chuck stared at him “Casey really? Right now? Right here?”  
“You need to stop sulking and take off your shirt off”   
Chuck just stood there wondering if this was a good idea  
“Take your shirt off or I’ll take it off and you will have to work the rest of the day with buttons missing” Casey growled  
“Yes sir” Chuck started unbuttoning his shirt but not fast enough for Casey who was on his knees undoing Chuck’s belt.  
It’s been a week since their first night together and Chuck has been at Casey’s every night since. Most nights it's Chuck asking Casey a million questions most he can’t or won’t answer then Chuck talking for hours about anything and everything. Normally Casey would not put up with it but the kid made him put down the walls he has spent years putting up. He has never let anyone this close to him, was he falling in love with the nerd?  
But Casey can only take so much of Chuck talking before he shuts him up with a kiss that almost always leads to Casey on his knees. It hasn't gone farther than that though. Chuck freaks himself out every time he thinks about putting Casey in his mouth. He really wants to but he has no idea what he is doing and he doesn’t want to disappoint Casey who knows exactly what to do to drive him insane.  
He was so lost in thought he was shocked back to reality when John hit that sweet spot with his tongue “Fuck John” he moaned, He grabbed Casey’s hair and thrust himself into his mouth a few times, then his phone rang.  
Casey looked up at him “Answer it”  
“No it's Morgan he can wait, this is more important”  
“Answer the phone Bartowski” Casey smirked  
“Oh my god” Chuck mumbled before answering  
“Yes Morgan”  
“Hey Buddy, where are you, I thought we were going to try the new pizza place for lunch?”  
“Shit I forgot, I am out on” Chuck coughed trying to cover up a moan “A JOB, I am out on a job”  
He glared down and John  
“Are you ok Chuck you sound weird”  
He bit his tongue then took a deep breath “Yeah buddy I'm fine, I’m gonna come” he cleared his throat “Yeah I am gonna come back to work soon then we can have pizza I promise”  
“Do you want to meet there or here?”  
“Morrrrrgan I need to go”   
He hung up the phone as fast as he could and tossed it on the table, thankfully he managed to hang up before coming, he did not want to finish while talking to Morgan  
“Seriously John”   
Casey licked his lips as he stood up, wrapping his arms around Chuck before kissing him “You’re welcome” he pinched his butt   
Chuck jumped slightly “If Morgan ever finds out he will kill both of us”  
“I’d like to see him try” John kissed him and buttoned his pants for him “Go enjoy your pizza, bring me back a slice” He started to walk away  
“No”  
John turned around confused  
“It’s my turn” Chuck pulled Casey over by his shirt.   
“Chuck you don’t”  
“But I want to” dropped down to his knees trying not to let Casey see him shake as he undid his pants, but Casey felt it and grabbed his hand “Seriously Chuck you don’t have to”  
“Casey I want to, I swear, it's just I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm nervous I will do something wrong”   
John chuckled “Seriously Chuck stop thinking so hard” John removed his own pants, he placed his hand on Chuck’s cheek running his thumb over Chuck’s lips, “Just breathe Bartowski, it won’t bite”  
Chuck took a deep breath and wrapped his hand around the base of Casey’s shaft  
Holy shit it looks so much bigger this close up, will it even fit he thought.  
He licked the drips from the tip, closed his eyes and went for it, trying to think of everything Casey does to him.   
Chuck was testing how much he could take without gagging, using one hand to help with the rest and the other massaging Casey’s balls which made him let out soft growls. Those were Chuck’s favorite out of the long list of John’s growls.  
“Open your eyes Bartowski”  
Chuck slowly opened his eyes looking up, he could feel his face turn red as his eyes locked with those amazing baby blues. Casey kept his eyes on Chuck’s as he gripped his hair holding him there while he slowly thrust into Chuck’s mouth, he picked up speed but never went deeper than Chuck could handle. He stopped and let Chuck take control again “Do that thing with your tongue again” he growled “Yes that” He closed his eyes and tilted his head back letting out a moan, giving Chuck the confidence he needed. He tried a few more thing before he did that thing with his tongue again. He felt John’s body stiffen “Chuck I'm going to come”  
Chuck thought since Casey swallowed he would try too, it couldn't be that bad right?  
He was wrong, he covered his mouth, jumped up and ran to the trash can spitting it up.  
“How the hell do you do that Casey” He coughed spitting into the trash again “gross”  
“You will get used to it kid” He winked as he buttoned his pants back up “Now go have pizza with Grimes” he gave Chuck a deep kiss before opening the door.

 

“Seriously Chuck I never thought you were going to show up, and I would be left here to starve.”  
“Only you would starve to death waiting at a pizza place”  
“Well Chuck, usually when you have lunch with someone you actually eat with them”  
“Sorry I’m late, John was” Chuck stopped hoping Morgan didn't hear him  
“I’m sorry did you just say John as in John Casey”  
“No, nope that's not what I said, I uh”  
“Chuck do not lie to your best friend”  
“Morgan, buddy, there is something I need to tell you” Chuck took a deep breath, this was a lot harder than he thought it would be. “Me and John, John and me, well we”  
“Are dating” Morgan interrupted  
“How did you know?”  
“Chuck we have been friends most our lives, you can’t lie to me, plus I saw you kissing him when I walked past his place the other night.”  
“Oh my god, Morgan why didn't you say anything?”  
“I was waiting for you to tell me, I was seeing how long you would keep it from me, I’m impressed at how quickly you said something, to be honest.”  
“I am sorry Morgan, you know how John is, we didn't want anyone to know”  
“Well then you two should stop sneaking off together because there is buzz around the Buy More”   
Chuck blushed  
“John freaking Casey and my best friend Chuck a couple, who would've thought” He smiled “wait a second when I called you, you were with Casey? OH MY GOD Chuck is that why you sounded so weird, were you, oooooh gross dude” he shivered “never ever and I mean NEVER EVER do that again”   
“Let’s act like that never happened ok”   
“Deal, anyways can i be there when you tell Ellie, I mean I am sure she knows since she is part bloodhound but i still wanna see her face when you tell her that her sweet innocent Chuck is banging the mean scary guy across the courtyard”  
“We are not, I mean we haven’t, can we just change the subject please?”  
*****  
Casey leaned against the Nerd Herd desk “is there a reason the short bearded man keeps staring at me?”  
“His name is Morgan”  
“Fine, is there a reason MORGAN keeps looking at me with that cheesy smile?”  
“I told him”  
“That was fast”  
“Well he is my best friend, and well it may have slipped out that I was with you and not on a call, but I do have a question for you” He looked around “Are we actually a couple or is it a cover while we just fool around”  
Casey grabbed Chuck's tie and pulled him halfway over the counter and kissed him “see you tonight honey buns” he let go and Chuck landed on the counter with a thud, he was so in shock he couldn’t move.  
“Did that just happen?” Morgan said snapping Chuck out of his daze  
“Yes, that just happened” Chuck sat down straightening his tie realizing half the store had seen what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ellie are you home?”  
“Hey Chuck, is everything ok?”  
“Yeah sis, how was work?”  
“Are you sure everything is ok Chuck, you don’t sound ok”  
“How do you always know Ellie”  
“It’s my super power” She sat down on the couch patting the spot next to her “What’s going on Chuck?”  
Chuck sat down “I would like to add a plus one for Christmas dinner” Chuck looked down fidgeting with his tie, this was much harder than he thought, he knew Ellie would love him no matter what because she is just amazing like that, but he was still nervous  
“I am so glad you and Sarah have worked things out, you guys are great together”  
“Sorry to burst that bubble but it's not Sarah”  
“Oh Chuck please don't say, Jill, I'm not sure I can handle that again”  
Chuck took a deep breath and looked up at Ellie “I told you that was a mistake, Jill will never be a part of my life again I promise”  
Ellie smiled grabbing Chuck’s hand “Why are you so nervous Chuck?”  
“It’s John” he blurted out  
“Seriously Chuck all you had to say is you wanted John to join us, I already invited him”  
“No, I want John to be my plus one, because well, we are, the thing is Ellie, Casey is my boyfriend”  
Ellie stared at Chuck, he could feel his face turning red, he pulled his hand away from Ellie and went to stand up when she wrapped her arms around him “I love you, Chuck, yes I am slightly shocked because Casey is well he is kinda scary, but if he makes you happy that is all that matters”  
“You can thank his many years in the Marines for that, but once you get past that tough shell he is honestly one of the best people I have ever met”  
The door opened “Sweet family hug time” Devon walked up and wrapped his arms around them  
“Hi Sweety”  
“Hey Awesome”  
“Why are we hugging?”  
“Well Devon, Chuck just told me he has a date for Christmas” Chuck broke away from the hug  
“O sweet dude” Devin hugged Chuck again  
Thankfully there was a knock at the door and Chuck didn't have to spend one more second being hugged.  
Awesome opened the door “Oh hey what's up John”  
“Come in, come in, Hi John” Ellie pulled John inside with the biggest smile on her face.  
“Oh my gosh I am just so happy” She hugged Casey who just stood there glaring at Chuck who motioned for him to pat Ellie on the back  
Awesome raised an eyebrow at Chuck  
“Uh Ellie what is going on” Devon looking around confused  
“Ellie is just excited I have a date for Christmas” He smiled at Casey  
“Oh yeah the reason for the family hug”   
Casey held back a laugh “Sorry I missed that”  
“I can't wait to meet her”  
“Devon”  
“Yeah buddy”   
“It’s Casey, my date is Casey, my boyfriend”  
“Awesome” He smiled walking over to give Chuck and Casey a hug, thankfully Chuck stopped him. “How about a high five instead” he held up his hand “seriously awesome dude” Devon smacked his hand.  
“You ready for dinner Bartowski?”  
“Let me go change and I will be right out” He kissed Casey’s cheek before heading to his room.  
“So John, real talk, I know you are this big scary man and all but Chuck is my brother in law and I will hurt you if you hurt him” Devon glared at him  
Casey stared at him wishing Chuck would hurry “Sure thing Devon” he patted him on the should  
“Ok Casey let go”  
“Thank god” he mumbled under his breath  
“Don't wait up” he winked at Ellie before closing the door behind him  
“Seriously Casey”  
Casey laughed “Calm down Bartowski, I didn't say anything she didn't already know”  
“So where are you taking me?”  
“My place” He grabbed Chuck’s hand leading him over to his apartment  
“Really Casey, as good as that sounds an actual dinner would be nice for once, you know now that ” Chuck forgot what he was going to say when they walked into the apartment and saw a table full of food “Oh my god Casey, did you cook all of this?”  
“Yeah, I got a new cookbook and wanted to try a few things” he kissed Chuck “and you get to be my test subject” he pulled out a chair for Chuck “dig in”

Chuck leaned back in the chair “wow I am stuffed, that was amazing Casey”  
“Glad you liked it because there is enough for the rest of the week” Casey starting wrapping everything up to put in the fridge while Chuck washed the dishes.   
Casey walked up behind Chuck wrapping his arms around his waist kissing his neck. Chuck melted into Casey letting out a little moan  
“Movie time” Casey whispered in his ear  
“That is not what I thought you were going to say” Chuck laughed  
Chuck sat on the couch while Casey put the movie in  
“Of course it's The Hurt locker”  
“Maybe if you play your cards right we can watch one of your nerd flicks next time” he winked  
It wasn’t long before Chuck was fast asleep his head resting on Casey’s lap.  
Casey was curling his fingers in Chuck’s hair “who am I right now, what is this kid doing to me?” Casey asked himself  
“What?” Chuck looked up at Casey with sleepy eyes  
Shit did I say that out loud he thought “I didn’t say anything, go back to sleep” 

Sarah cleared her throat, making Casey jump up from the couch which caused Chuck to tumble to the floor   
“What the hell Casey that hurt” then he looked up and saw Sarah standing over him “oh”  
“Walker, what the hell are you doing here?”  
“First of all Casey, did you leave any Christmas decorations at the store for the rest of us to buy” she looked around, Casey growled at her  
“And Secondly we have a mission, but clearly you had a busy night and overslept”  
“All we did was watch a movie, Sarah, I told Ellie last night so we needed to kill some time so she thought we were on an actual date and we must have fallen asleep”  
“I’m sure that was it Chuck” she rolled her eyes

******  
“Is there a reason we are all sharing a room?” Chuck said as he placed his bag on the bed  
“Everything was booked, we had to fight just for this one, sorry you and your ‘boyfriend’ won’t get alone time”  
“Wow Sarah, what's with the attitude?”  
“I hate being late for a mission, get dressed, and hurry” she threw a bag at Chuck   
“Wait who am I supposed to be anyway?” Chuck asked as he walked out of the bathroom in his costume  
“Seriously Chuck”  
He looked up at Sarah who was in a long blonde wig and pink dress ”Oh, I get it now, who’s idea was this?”  
“I don't know Chuck, but it was already packed when you decided to pick Casey as a cover relationship so you're stuck with me for this”  
“I’m not complaining, I am just asking, anyways Sarah nothing has changed, we are still the same Team there is just a different cover story”   
“Is it a cover Chuck?”  
“Of course it is Sarah” he cleared his throat “What is Casey’s costume?”  
“He is a bartender”  
“How is that a costume?”  
“No Chuck, he is actually bartending, let's get down to the party”  
“Wait, how am I supposed to flash if everyone is in costume”  
“I’m sure you can figure it out, Chuck”

“Excuse me barkeep, a scotch on the rocks please”  
Casey turned around “Who are you supposed to be?” Casey laughed  
“Flynn Ryder”  
“Am I supposed to know who that is?” He handed Chuck his drink  
He pointed at Sarah “Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder”  
“I have no idea who that is”  
“Seriously John? It’s Disney  
“So you are a Disney Prince?” he laughed “Maybe you and Sarah should switch costumes  
“Shut up Casey”  
Sarah walked up “Ok Chuck this is a mission you are supposed to be looking around to see if you flash on anyone, not over here flirting with your boyfriend”  
“Calm down Sarah, I was getting a drink”  
“Nice wig Walker”  
“Shut up Casey”  
“You sad the asset chose me instead so you picked a Disney couple costume, pathetic”  
“Wait, you chose this? You told me you had no say”  
“I picked a random couple from a list they gave me”  
“Next time I am picking then”  
“What would you of picked Chuck”  
“Han Solo and Chewie” he smiled at Casey  
“Or you could be slave Leia” Casey winked  
“Casey did you just” Sarah pulled him away before he finished the question


	6. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's out of character but I am making Casey more loving when he is around Chuck because i like the idea of John Casey the teddy bear

“Clearly he forgot that Batman does not use guns,” Chuck said as he wiped the blood from Casey’s arm  
“It’s just a scratch Chuck, I’m fine”  
“You can blame Ellie later for drilling it into my head about keeping wounds clean, right now I'm taking care of you”  
“I can think of something else you can take care of” He pulled Chuck into a kiss  
“Wait, Casey, we can’t, Sarah could walk in any minute”  
“She will be filling out paperwork for a while, there is one thing you can count on and that's the FBI being slow with processing” He plugged the tub and turned on the water “Lock the door Bartowski” he smirked  
“Are we taking a bath?”  
“Shut up and take your clothes off” Casey slid into the tub  
“Bubbles?” Chuck said holding up a small bottle he found on the sink  
Casey nodded “You tell anyone about this I will kill you”  
Chuck poured in the bubbles and turned the jets on before climbing in, he sat with his back against the opposite side resting his legs on top of Casey. “What are you doing Bartowski”  
“Taking a bath?”  
“Chuck”  
“Taking a bath with my boyfriend?” Chuck shrugged  
Casey covered his face with his hand “Bartowski” He growled through his hand  
“What is wrong Casey”  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s arm pulling him on top of him “How am I supposed to do this if you are way over there” Casey kissed him as he settled his legs on either side of Casey’s thighs. “Oh,” Chuck said into a kiss, he ran his fingers down Casey’s chest “So Casey what do you want for Christmas”  
“For you to shut up and kiss me”  
“Sorry, it's next week and I have no idea what to get you”  
“Now is not the time to talk about it, Walker could be back any minute and neither of you will like what is going to happen if we get interrupted” he squeezed Chuck’s ass  
“Ouch, point made”  
Chuck moved his hips so their dicks could rub together as he began to grind into Casey.  
Casey moved his hand closer to Chuck’s crack, “yes, John” Chuck moaned  
Casey ran his finger over Chuck’s hole, making him jump  
“Breath Chuck”  
“Sorry” He took a deep breath, grabbed the back of Casey’s head pulling him into a deep kiss as Casey’s finger slowly entered him.  
Chuck bit down on Casey’s lip as his finger went deeper. “Oh my god John”  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yes John, yesssss” he pushed back making his finger go deeper  
“More Casey, more”  
Casey slowly added another finger  
Chuck hissed, Casey kissed him gently, using his other hand to stroke Chuck to help him relax. He looked into Casey’s amazing blue eyes. How could something be painful yet feel so good? He took another deep breath and slowly moved back on his fingers.   
Chuck wrapped his hand around Casey shaft circling the top with his thumb, Casey moved his fingers deeper, using his tongue to explore Chuck’s neck, knowing all the right spots to make Chuck moan. Chuck’s strokes got faster, Casey’s fingers matching his rhythm. Water was starting to splash on to the floor but they were too lost in each other to notice.  
“Are you gonna come for me Bartowski” Casey growled   
“Yes, John, Yes” Chuck gasped slamming back into Casey’s hand one more time “FUCK” he yelled as he came, and that was enough to send Casey over the edge. He laid his head into the crook of John’s neck, trying to catch his breath when there was banging on the door.  
“Chuck, open up, CHUCK are you ok?” more banging  
Chuck started to panic “Go away, Sarah”  
“Chuck I heard you scream and there is water on the floor, what is going on”  
“I am fine, I was just taking a bath and water must have splashed out”  
“Seriously Chuck a bath?”  
“What’s wrong with a bath, it's relaxing after a long mission”  
“Then why did you yell?”  
“I uh, I stubbed my toe”  
“Where is Casey”  
“I don't know, did you check the bar”  
They got out of the tub and began to dry off “This isn't going to end well” Chuck whispered  
“Open the door, Chuck”  
“You didn’t want to see me naked when you were my fake girlfriend, so why now”  
“Chuck if you don’t open this door my gun will”  
The door opened “Agent Walker I suggest you walk away” Casey growled  
“Wow Casey really”  
“My personal life is none of your business”  
“Personal life John? He is the asset, he is OUR mission, nothing about this is personal, and you of all people should know that you are breaking so many rules and if the General finds out”  
“If you keep your pretty little mouth shut no one will find out” Casey grabbed her throat  
“Woah Casey, stop” he tried to pull Casey’s hand away “John” he let go  
“Never thought I would see the day that John Casey goes soft”  
He reached for Sarah again, but Chuck stepped between them “John come on, it’s Sarah, we are all a team”   
“Teams do not keep secrets”  
“Well that’s a lie cuz no one tells me anything” Chuck huffed “Sarah I don't see what the big deal is anyway”  
“Agents cant date assets, it could compromise everything”  
“I know what I’m doing Walker, just keep your mouth shut and everything will be fine”  
“I’ll find somewhere else to sleep” she sighed “If you aren’t on the plane by 0900 it is leaving without you.” She slammed the door  
“Casey this is bad” Chuck was pacing back and forth  
Casey grabbed him “Walker can be a bitch but you have nothing to worry about, she won't talk”  
He pulled Chuck’s towel off “Cheer up, we have the room to ourselves now” he kissed him.  
They laid in the bed, legs intertwined, Casey telling Chuck stories about his scars in between kisses. “So can we talk about Christmas now?”  
“I don’t need anything”  
“Oh come on Casey, have you seen your apartment? You love Christmas more than anyone I know, how could you not want anything”  
“Fine, put a bow on this” He grinned pinching Chuck’s ass “Ouch, anyways Ellie has some traditions and I can’t just give you my ass in front of everyone”  
“Why not” he laughed  
“I know you are going to hate this but Ellie gets everyone matching PJs and we open one gift on Christmas eve then we all wake up together Christmas morning for pancakes and hot chocolate before opening the rest of the gifts.”  
“Sounds great actually”  
“What” Chuck was shocked “John Casey likes the idea of matching Christmas PJs, what happened to the real John Casey?”  
“Don’t push it kid”


	7. A not so Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i legit cried writing this part

“Tell me again why I have to do this?”  
“It’s Buy More tradition”  
“So why aren’t you wearing one”  
“Well lucky me it’s only for the green shirts, plus my shift is over”  
“That's it I'm leaving, Tell Big Mike I drank some of Jeff’s eggnog and went home sick”  
“Come on Casey it can’t be that bad” Casey opened the bathroom stall door  
Chuck tried to stop himself from laughing but he couldn’t.”Look at Santa’s elf” he pinched Casey’s cheek   
Casey growled as he grabbed Chuck’s throat “Another word and you are dead Bartowski”  
“Wow, what kind of kinky foreplay is this” Morgan said as he walked into the bathroom wearing the same elf outfit as Casey.  
“Someone is a little upset about the outfit,” Chuck said holding in a laugh  
“Tell me about it, these tights are so far up my ass, they should have bought me a drink first”  
“Come on guys where is that Christmas Eve spirit?”  
“Says the guy not dressed as an Elf” Casey growled  
“Come on big guy lets go before Big Mike noticed two of the elves are missing”  
Chuck kissed Casey “See you both tonight, I’m headed home to help Ellie get the house ready”

“Hey Ellie”  
“Morgan where is Chuck?”  
“What are you talking about? He left the Buy More 2 hours ago”  
“Are you serious Morgan?”  
“Calm down Ellie, I am sure he is fine, maybe he stopped to get something and is stuck in traffic” he motioned Casey over “Ellie stop freaking out, I will come over and help you and Casey will find Chuck, I am sure he is perfectly fine, stay calm”  
“Grimes where is Chuck?”  
“I have no idea, but if you don’t figure it out soon Ellie will kill both of us”  
Casey ran into the break room to change “Walker, Chuck is missing, meet me in Castle now”  
“General”  
“This better be important, I’m missing the Christmas party”  
“Bartowski is missing” Casey tried to stay calm  
“I’m sorry Colonel, did you say Bartowski is missing?”  
“Yes General, we tried to track his location but all we found was his watch in the parking lot” Sarah glanced at Casey to see how he was holding it together  
“I want every resource we have put on finding the asset, we all know what happens if we don’t”  
“Yes General, we will keep you updated” Sarah shut off communication “We can figure this out, Casey”  
******  
Chuck was unlocking the nerd herder when a bag was slipped over his head “Hey what the hell” he swung his arms trying to hit anyone he could   
“Calm down Agent Carmichael” was the last thing he heard  
He wasn’t sure how long he had been out when he finally woke up, he tried to move but his arms and legs were tied to a chair. He looked down hoping to push the button on his watch but it was gone “damn it” he started working on getting his hands out when someone spoke from the dark “stop struggling Agent Carmichael, you will only make it harder for yourself”   
“Who are you, you have the wrong person, my name is Chuck Bartowski, I work at the Buy More, you know the place you took me from”   
A man stepped into the light  
Chuck flashed  
“Wait a second, didn't I meet you at a party? You were dressed as Batman, there must be some mistake, all I did was spill a drink on you, that is no reason to tie me to a chair”  
“Yes you spilled a drink on me so your partner Agent Walker could help me clean up and seduce me into going to her room where I was arrested”  
“I have no idea what you are talking about” Chuck shook his head “but clearly it is not a problem since you are clearly out now” Chuck was punched in the face  
*******  
Casey took a deep breath as Sarah replayed the parking lot surveillance “please be okay kid” he whispered to himself.  
“There Casey, I got it” She paused the screen on the black SUV that took Chuck  
“There is no plate Walker, how do we find it if there is NO PLATE” he slammed his fist into the table as the TV screen turned on.  
“Agents, I just got word that earlier tonight Nathan Wilkes escaped prison when a riot broke out, we believe his men are the ones who took Chuck, Here is a list of all his known associates and locations”  
“General we can’t search all these places, it will take days”  
“I know Walker, we have some of our best working on it, but that is all we have, for now, put your heads together and figure this out”

Casey’s phone rang “What Grimes”  
“Heyyyy Buddy I was just checking in, you know cuz Ellie is about 5 minutes away from full-on meltdown”  
“Give her the phone”  
“Chuck?”  
“Uh no Ellie, it's John, I am sorry for all the trouble, Chuck drank a some of Jeff’s eggnog and he passed out in the break room”  
“O my god is he ok?”  
“Yeah he is fine, he justed wanted to rest it off before he came home, he didn't want you to see him like this, so he sent Grimes to help you, Don't worry Ellie we will be there in time for dinner I promise” Casey slammed the phone down  
“Walker we need to find him, NOW”

********  
“Ouch, why did you hit me?”  
“Where is my money”  
“Seriously I have no idea what you are talking about”  
He punched Chuck in the gut “I want my money, tell me where it is” Nathan yelled in his face  
Chuck flashed, “Don’t you know it’s rude to spit in someone’s face” he jumped up still tied to the chair, using it to knock the guy out. He was distracted by gunshots in the distance, then it all went black.  
“Chuck, I swear to god Bartowski you better wake up” Casey lightly smacked his cheek “Don’t do this to me kid” he kissed his forehead, applying pressure to the bullet wound on Chuck’s stomach “Please be ok, I need you, Chuck”  
“Casey is he ok?”   
“I don't think so”  
“Pick him up we need to get out of here”  
Nathan groaned reaching for his gun  
Casey shot him without even looking  
“Casey”  
He glared up at her “He deserved it” feeling Chuck’s limp body in his arms almost broke him. For the first time in his life John Casey was in love, and now the man he loved was bleeding to death in his arms”

“Hey Chuck, where the hell have you been, Ellie is”  
“Shut up and listen Morgan”  
“Sarah?”  
“I need you to calmly get Ellie and Awesome to the hospital”  
“What is going on?”  
“I don't want anyone to freak out, just do what I say, we will meet you there”

Casey was pacing the waiting room when Ellie, Devon, and Morgan ran in  
“Oh my god John, what happened” she started to cry as soon as she saw the blood all over Casey  
“I am sorry Ellie, I failed at protecting him” Casey choked back tears  
Sarah grabbed Ellie before she fell to the ground “He is in surgery, the doctors think he will make it, but Ellie we need to talk”  
“I’ll go see what I can find out, John come with me I'll show you where to clean up and get you something to change into” Devon started to walk away  
“I have something I need to take care of, call me as soon as he is out, I'll be back”  
“So what happened, John said Chuck was drunk but now he is in surgery, I am confused, how could this happen”  
Sarah lead Ellie and Morgan over to the back corner of the waiting room  
“First thing I need you to do is not freak out”  
“Seriously Sarah, rule number one if you don't want someone to freak out, don't tell them to not freak out”   
“Shut up Morgan,” Ellie and Sarah said in unison  
“Chuck was shot”  
“OH MY GOD” Ellie cried  
Sarah grabbed Ellie’s hand “The thing is Ellie, I work for the CIA and Casey is NSA, and Chuck is our asset”  
Morgan laughed “I am sorry, you want us to believe Chuck Bartowski is a spy?”  
“Not so loud Morgan, I am serious, Chuck has been helping us with stuff I can not talk about, and tonight he was taken outside the Buy More, he was trying to escape when they shot him”  
“Wait so this entire time Chuck has known you everything has been a lie, he has been lying to me?”  
“Ellie he had to, if he told anyone he would put your lives at risk, you need to understand that Chuck is a very valuable person and you knowing anything could put your lives in danger”  
“Wait so you and Casey are just covers, I knew Chuck wouldn’t be into a guy like Casey, he hasn't even seen Star Wars I mean come on” Morgan gave a nervous laugh  
“I was, but him and Casey, as far as the government knows it's just a cover, but their relationship is real, at first I didn't believe it myself, but I have never seen Casey show any emotion until he saw Chuck lying on the floor covered in blood”  
“Ellie” Devon walked in with bloodshot eyes   
“Oh my god Devon, no”  
“He is out of surgery” he cleared his throat “He lost a lot of blood, they are not sure if he is going to make it”


	8. Hospital Hell

Everyone took their turns going in to talk to Chuck “Hey buddy I know you can hear me, at least that's what they say in all the movies. I can't believe you are a freaking spy dude, that is like the coolest thing ever. Seriously how could you not tell me, no I get it, Sarah explained it all. I can't believe you had to fake date her, that had to be hard. But she tells me this thing with you and Casey is real, but he isn't here right now and I would think that if it was real he would be here. Anyway, I love you buddy, please be ok” Morgan wiped away his tears, squeezed Chuck’s hand one more time and walked out of the room.  
Casey walked up with big bag “Grimes, Awesome go get the rest of the bags from the Vic” he tossed his keys at Devon “and Grimes if there is even the smallest scratch on my baby, you won't make it to the new year” he growled  
“John what is going on?” Ellie asked  
“If Chuck can’t be home for Christmas we will bring Christmas to him” he handed Ellie the bag “Just give me a minute alone with him first please” Casey slowly made his way up to Chuck’s bed, seeing him lying there with all those tubes and wires was hard to accept. He brushed his thumb over the bruise on Chuck’s cheek “I’m so sorry kid” His kissed his forehead before taking a seat on the chair next to the bed, he grabbed Chuck’s hand and held it up to his face. “Chuck I need you to wake up. I need you to know that” tears began to fall down his cheek “I love you Chuck Bartowski, and that is the first time I have ever said it and meant it, but i promise if you wake up i will spend everyday for the rest of my life showing you how much i love you”   
He wiped away his tears, kissed Chuck’s hand, took a deep breath and opened the door “Come in we have a lot to do”  
They all spend the next hour decorating the hospital room “Now for the last step” Casey held up a bag “Time for PJs”  
“Who are you and where is the real John Casey” Morgan laughed  
“Shut up Grimes, or your PJs will be down your throat”  
“Thank you Casey” Ellie hugged him   
They all changed into their matching PJs, Devon went and got some extra chairs so the could all sit around Chuck’s bed. They spent the next two hours telling funny stories about Chuck.  
“Casey how about you tell the story about the first time Chuck kissed you” Sarah smiled  
“I don’t think anyone wants to hear that” he smirked  
“I’m talking about the mission where he saved your life with a kiss, or so he thought”  
“That first kiss” he laughed. He told them about Jill and the virus.   
“Wow he is stupid” Morgan shook his head “So what’s the story of the kiss that lead to this” he pointed to John’s hand holding Chuck’s.   
“He brought me over one of Ellie’s casseroles”   
“I always say Ellie is a great cook but damn i didn't know it was a love potion” Morgan grinned  
Ellie was crying, she looked at her watch “Merry Christmas everyone” Ellie cried harder  
“Hey Ellie, maybe we should go get some sleep” Devon wrapped his arms around her “We will be in the on-call room”  
“I call the bench” Morgan patted the bench by the window “Sorry I am not leaving”  
“I have some stuff to do, call me if anything changes” Sarah hugged everyone before leaving  
“John?” Ellie still crying  
“I’m not leaving his side”  
“You need to get some sleep too”  
John gently slide Chuck over and climbed in bed with him “like i said I’m not leaving his side”  
He wrapped one arm around Chuck and kissed his cheek “I can’t believe i had to dress up as an elf and wear matching pajamas with your family and you manage to get out of both” he laid his head down next to Chuck’s “Good night Bartowski”  
“Your family” Morgan spoke up “We are your family too you know”  
Casey smiled, thankful Grimes couldn’t see him “Go to sleep Morgan”

Casey was woken up by a girlish scream, it was Morgan “What the hell Grimes”  
Casey looked at the doorway, there stood the General and two bodyguards, he jumped out of the bed “General”  
“Merry Christmas Colonel Casey, Mr. Grimes” she nodded at them  
“Uh Merry Christmas General Beckman” Casey cleared his throat, did the General really see him cuddled up next to the asset in his Christmas PJs   
“How is Mr. Bartowski”  
“Not good ma'am, right now he is currently stable, but not improving”  
“Any mention of if his memories will be intact? I am worried that the intersect might cause some problems”  
“They think he will be fine, if he wakes up in the next few day”  
“We will be sending in one of ours to double check everything”  
“Excuse me?” Ellie walked in “This is one of the best hospitals around and I know they have been doing everything they can for my brother”  
“I am aware of that Mrs. Woodcomb, but this is a very sensitive matter, so one of our doctors will be here shortly just to check on Chuck’s brain activity”  
“John?”  
“She is right Ellie, Chuck’s brain is full of things you can’t even imagine,plus don't you want the absolute best for him? I promise i won't let anyone hurt him”  
“How can i trust you John, you didn't protect him from being shot”  
“Wow Ellie that was low” Morgan cut in “Let’s go get a coffee” they left  
“Colonel, I know things are tough right now, but we need to make sure Mr. Bartowski’s family keeps this secret, i wouldn't want this to be their last Christmas above ground”  
“I understand General”  
“If there are any changes call me immediately”  
“Yes ma’am”  
“Oh and Colonel, nice pajamas” she smirked

“I ran into the General in the elevator is everything ok?” Sarah walked in  
“Just making sure the intersect is ok”  
“Where is everyone”  
“Devon picked up some shifts to keep his mind busy, Morgan took Ellie to get coffee after she blamed me for this”  
“Casey, you know this isn’t your fault”  
“I should of been there” turning his back to Walker so she didn’t see him tear up “I hope he loses the intersect, i hope he forgets this past year” his voice cracked “I hope he forgets me”  
“Casey” she put her arm on his back  
Casey grabbed his backpack and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He changed into some normal clothing wadding up the PJs throwing them in the trash. He gripped the sink, staring at himself in the mirror “Get your shit together John, stop fucking crying you don't show emotion, you are not like Bartowski who has more than enough emotion for a group of High School girls. imagine what Chuck would say if he saw you cry, imagine the jokes he would make” god how he wished he could hear Chuck laugh again. He slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering glass everywhere.  
There was a knock at the door “John are you ok?” it was Ellie  
“He opened the door with a towel around his hand “Sorry Ellie, I’ll have a team come to take care of the mess and replace the mirror as if nothing happened”  
“I don't care about that right now, let me see your hand”  
“I said I’m fine” he growled  
“Let me go get some stuff, keep it wrapped, I'll be right back”  
She came back with a tray of stuff sliding it over to Casey.  
“I’m sorry about earlier, I know this isn’t your fault if anything you are the reason he isn’t dead”   
John nodded “Chuck told me you are the one to blame for him caring so much about every wound I get, now I understand”  
“So he actually listens to me, good to know”  
Casey hissed as she removed a piece of glass from his knuckle   
“So John I know there is a lot you can’t tell me, but I need to know, the person who did this?”  
“Dead”  
“Thank you” she kissed his forehead “and thank you for loving him”  
Casey growled  
Just as she finished bandaging Casey’s hand alarms went off  
Ellie ran to Chuck’s side “GET HELP”


	9. New Year New Life

“So do I get a New Years kiss tonight?”  
“Of course Bartowski”  
“How about something more? 2nd base? 3rd base even?”  
Casey growled  
“Come on Casey, you have been treating me like a fragile doll since I got home from the hospital, the very nice doctor cleared me for extracurricular activities” he winked at Casey

It’s been six days since Chuck died right in front of him in the hospital bed and two days since he came home. After a very long argument, Ellie agreed to let Chuck stay at Casey’s apartment after he showed her all the high tech security. He was being extra careful with Chuck, he was waiting on him hand and foot, even helping him eat and shower. 

An alarm went off, Casey froze, “JOHN” he heard Chuck yell over the alarm, he snapped out of it drawing his gun and pointing it to the door, where Morgan stood with his ears covered “DON’T SHOOT, OH GOD PLEASE DON’T SHOOT”   
Casey walked over and turned the alarm off  
“Geez Casey what the hell was that” Morgan walked over to raid the fridge  
“Are you ok Casey” Chuck grabbed his hand  
“You two nerds enjoy your video games, I’ll be back later, keep the alarm set, don’t open the door” He kissed Chuck, who tried to hold him there for longer but he pulled away, he left.  
“Wow, Chuck what is wrong with him?”  
“I have no idea buddy, things haven't been the same since you know”  
“Christmas, when you died”  
“Morgan”  
“Sorry, that is what happened though”  
“I have been meaning to ask, what did you tell everyone at the Buy More?”  
“You were caught up in a mugging gone bad, you tried to help the lady and got shot, most of them came to visit you in the hospital when you were still in a coma.”  
“It’s such a weird feeling, losing four days of your life, I was just laying there for four days”  
“We all talked to you every day as if you could hear us”  
“I wish I could remember what you guys said”  
“We mostly told funny stories about you, the fan favorite was when you kissed Casey thinking it would save his life from a virus, he said that's the day he knew”  
“Really? For the longest time, I thought he hated me after that”  
“Chuck that man could never hate you, he loves you so much, it's actually kinda gross”  
“He doesn’t love me, Morgan, John Casey doesn't know how to love anything but his country, the corps and guns”  
“Sorry to break it to you buddy but John Casey is crazy in love with you”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“When he thought I was asleep he would lay next to you and say the most romantic things I have ever heard, I know shocking for Casey but it was real, he cried for you Chuck, big mean ex-marine spy John Casey is in love with my nerdy best friend Chuck”  
Chuck sat there staring at Morgan trying to process what he just said.  
He picked up his phone and started to dial “I need you to leave Morgan”  
“Chuck that's not a good idea”  
“Morgan leave now”  
Morgan left “sure thing, but if Casey kills me for leaving you alone you are to blame”  
“Casey, can you please come back?”  
“What’s wrong Chuck?”  
“Come home please, I need you”   
It felt like Casey was back faster than he could hang up the phone  
“Chuck what’s wrong are you ok?” he rushed over to Chuck “where the hell did Grimes go?”  
“I told him to leave, I need to know what’s wrong with you Casey”  
“You made me rush back here to talk about feelings?”  
“Casey something is wrong, you stalled when the alarm went off earlier, you never stall”  
“Fine Bartowski” he took a deep breath “The alarm reminded me, it reminded me of the worst day of my life”   
“The day the man you love died?”  
“Yeah that day”  
“So you love me, John Casey?” Chuck had a cheesy grin on his face  
“Shut up and kiss me” he ran his fingers through the curls on the back of Chuck’s neck pulling him into a kiss  
Chuck climbed on his lap, settling his knees on either side of Casey’s thighs “I love you, John Casey”  
“I love you too nerd”

Chuck walked into the bathroom “Casey what is taking so long?”  
“Get out” Casey turned his back to him  
“Casey were you?” Chuck cleared his throat “really John? I have been trying to have sex with you for a month and you keep shutting me down, we didn’t even celebrate Valentine’s day”  
“That is a fake holiday”  
“Not the point Casey, here you are taking care of yourself in the shower, What the hell, It's been over a month since the thing we don't talk about, I have been on two missions and came back with only a paper cut which is kinda Morgans fault anyway, I’m pretty sure sex is ok” Chuck started taking his clothes off “I will give you exactly 30 seconds to wash the soap off and join me in bed”  
“Or what” Casey growled  
“You know what Casey nevermind, if you don't want to be with me then tell me, cuz this is bullshit and I’m done, you know how miserable it feels to have your boyfriend refuse to even make out with you all because I almost died, I would think you would be so happy that I'm alive that you wouldn't be able to keep your lips and hands off me, you know like before I got shot and you were all over me, dying to have sex, even at work, and I am finally ready to have sex and you don't want to. Fuck you Casey”  
Chuck turned around to leave when Casey grabbed his waist “You talk too much” he growled in his ear “It’s been more than 30 seconds” Casey threw Chuck over his shoulder and carried him over to the bed. “You’re telling me all I had to do was yell at you?” He laid Chuck down on the bed   
“You call that yelling?” He pulled Chuck’s pants and briefs off in one pull tossing them across the room. “I have an idea that will really make you yell”  
Chuck yanked Casey down next to him, assaulting Casey mouth with his tongue, he grabbed Casey’s shaft jerking it as fast as he could.  
Casey growled pulling Chuck’s hand away “slow down kid, I’m going to need that later”  
“Sorry, I’m nervous, but also it's been a long month”  
“Relax” Casey slowly ran his fingers down Chuck’s chest as they laid there kissing. He made his way down using his thumb to wipe the drips from Chuck’s tip, he lightly drug his fingers along the bottom of his shaft, paying close attention to the sensitive spot that makes Chuck moan. He wrapped his hand around it, giving it only one stroke before turning over “noooo” Chuck whined, Casey laughed as he dug around in the bedside table for the bottle of lube. Casey rolled back into Chuck’s arms. He poured some lube on his finger, he kissed Chuck’s neck as he rubbed the lube on the outside of Chuck’s hole, he hissed “cold”  
He ran his other hand through Chuck’s hair grabbing the back of his head pulling him into a deep kiss as he stuck the tip of his finger inside him. Chuck moaned into the kiss, he pushed back slightly giving Casey permission to keep going. He moved his finger in and out going deeper with each thrust.  
“More John”   
Casey added a bit more lube before going back in with two fingers, Chuck dug his nails into Casey's back, he growled.  
Once Chuck was nice and ready Casey sat up with his back against the headboard “Straddle my thighs, this will give you control to go at your own pace”  
Chuck grabbed the bottle of lube as he straddled Casey’s knees leaning forward to kiss him as he poured lube in his hand, giving Casey a few strokes before he repositioned himself. He sat up on his knees, still kissing Casey, Casey held on to Chuck’s hips helping him ease down.  
Casey could feel Chuck’s dick jerk against his stomach as he entered him. They both let out a moan.  
It took a lot longer than Chuck thought to get all of Casey inside of him  
“Holy shit Casey” he let out a deep breath  
Casey smiled, he began to stroke Chuck keeping pace with Chuck’s movements.  
“It feels so good, fuuuuck” he panted  
Casey growled   
Chuck picked up speed, Casey wasn’t sure how much longer he would last, Chuck felt so good. Then Chuck did the worst thing he could while Casey was trying not to come, he moaned his name and once again that is all it took.  
“John”  
Casey closed his eyes tilting his head back as he exploded inside Chuck  
“Bartowski” he panted pushing Chuck off onto his back  
“What the hell Casey” Chuck was very confused, but before he had time to process Casey’s lips were wrapped around his throbbing dick. It only took a few of Casey’s tongue tricks before Chuck finished. Casey crawled up, kissing Chuck lightly before laying down next to him. They laid there on their backs for a few minutes “Ready for a shower?” Casey pulled Chuck off the bed “And maybe round two” Casey smirked as he pinched Chuck’s ass  
“Are you insane?’


	10. The Christmas Gift

Chuck just got off his shift at the Buy More, fully expecting to walk into a Christmas wonderland in Casey’s apartment, well it was basically his too since he spent all his time there but none of his stuff was there. He was shocked when he opened the door and it looked the same as it always did “Uhh Casey, you do realize today is December 1st right?”  
“Yes Bartowski I know how to read a calendar” Casey was in his lazy boy sipping his scotch  
“Where is all the Christmas stuff?”  
“Wasn’t in the mood, but if you come over here i’ll let you get a close up of my reindeer briefs” he smirked  
“Not in the mood? Really Casey i thought we agreed that we wouldn’t let last Christmas ruin any future Christmas”  
“I’m not, just didn’t feel like it today”  
“I have tomorrow off maybe we can do it together”  
“I can think of a few things we can do together tomorrow, and we don't even have to leave the bed” he winked at Chuck who was now standing in front of him  
Chuck bent over to kiss him “How about we start now” reaching down to un button Casey’s pants, he slid down to his knees, “I don’t see any reindeer, Casey”  
Casey laughed, “it got you down there didn’t it”  
“No it was all those messages you sent me today”  
“Well i was hoping you would fake a repair job and come home early, you know to help me with my hard drive” he chuckled  
Chuck shook his head, taking Casey’s scotch “Your hard drive may be overheating”  
He took a small sip, just enough to get an ice cube in his mouth, he let it sit on his tongue as he pulled Casey’s pants and solid black briefs off, he gave Casey a few strokes to let the ice melt a little more before taking him in his mouth.  
Casey shivered at the cold tongue licking along the bottom of his shaft “wow Bartowski” running his fingers through Chuck’s curls.  
“Now that the harddrive is cooled down i think it’s time to stick it in the mainframe”   
“I love when you talk nerdy to me” they laughed  
Chuck got up to head to the bedroom  
“Nope” Casey grabbed Chuck’s arm “right here is just fine”

******  
“Good Morning Chuck”  
“Whatever Ellie”  
“You haven't been a Johns for three days, what is going on”  
“Don't you think if i knew that i would fix it” he snapped  
“Woah dude, don't snap at her, she is your sister, we are just worried” Devon was pouring them all a cup of coffee  
“We all promised that we would celebrate Christmas normal this year and not let me dying last year change a thing” Chuck’s voice cracked “he promised”  
Ellie hugged him “I’m sorry Chuck”  
“He didn’t put up a single decoration, he didn't even buy the candy cane soap”  
“Everyone deals with stuff differently, you need to remember that Casey found you passed out in a pool of your own blood, then you died right in front of him” Awesome patted Chuck on the back “It takes time to deal with”  
“Go talk to him”  
“I tried Ellie, he doesn't want to talk, I tried to surprise him by decorating the apartment but when i went to look for the stuff it was all gone, and when i asked him about it he about tore my head off, we haven’t talked since”  
“Christmas Eve is next week, you guys need to work this out, you need to be there for each other, go over there right now”  
“Ellie I don't think that is a good idea”  
“Chuck go over there right now”  
“Fine” he groaned  
Chuck took his time walking across the courtyard, he took a deep breath before opening the door. “Hey, i just want to” Chuck stood there in shock, not able to move as his eyes filled with tears.  
Ellie who was watching through the window could tell something was wrong, she rushed over.   
“Oh my god”   
“He’s gone” Chuck dropped to his knees crying  
“What the hell Bartowski” Casey sighed  
“Casey?” Chuck’s struggled to say through his cries  
Casey pulled him up “I’m sorry Chuck, you were not supposed to see this”  
“You were just gonna leave without saying goodbye”  
“I’m not leaving dumbass”  
“But, but, the apartment”  
“Yeah it’s empty cuz I'm moving, we are moving” Casey held up some keys “Merry Christmas” Casey kissed him “This isn't what I planned at all” He wiped away Chuck’s tears “the reason I didn’t decorate the apartment is because I bought a house, and took all the stuff there to decorate. I was going to surprise you on Christmas Eve but you wouldn’t let it go about the damn decor so I moved all my stuff last night and was going to move all your stuff while you were at work and surprise you tonight”  
“All my stuff”  
“It’s our house, Chuck, I bought it for us”  
“Oh my god John, that is so sweet” Ellie hugged them both  
“Wow I feel stupid” Chuck cleared his throat “So I am going to get in the shower, get ready then go to work and act like the last 10 minutes did not happen”   
Casey pulled Chuck into a hug “How about I join you in the shower, I have a few ideas that can help you forget”  
“Gross” Ellie looked at her watch “would you look at that, Devon sweety it's time for work”   
“You bought us a house?” Casey had never seen Chuck smile so big “John, I don't even know what to say”  
“Don’t say anything. You can thank me in the shower” he kissed him “Honestly it was only because your sister is always interrupting, and butting into everything”  
“So it had nothing to do with how much you love me” Chuck still had that stupid grin  
“Not at all” he kissed chuck again “plus I thought we needed bigger bathtub”  
Chuck faked a cough “Damn, looks like I’m sick, guess I will have to call Big Mike and let him know I can’t make it to work”  
Casey grinned “Maybe a nice warm bath will be the cure”  
“With bubbles”  
Casey growled

“How much closer” he ran his hand up Casey’s thigh  
“It’s not far Bartowski” He pushed Chuck’s hand away “Not in the Crown Vic”  
“Seriously?”  
“I won’t do anything to compromise her”  
“Wow”  
They pulled into the driveway “Casey this is nice, I really hope the neighbors don't see my in my pajamas”  
“You could take them off”   
“That would be worse”  
“I disagree” he winked  
Casey showed Chuck the backyard “I was thinking we could get a dog”  
“I never thought of John Casey as a dog person, or pets in general”  
“I’m thinking German Shepard with tactical training”  
“Of course you are”  
Casey opened the front door “Welcome home Mr. Bartowski”  
“Downstairs is our office, the kitchen, dining room, laundry room, living room and a half bathroom, upstairs is the master bed and bath Jack and Jill style bedrooms with a full bath and a loft area. And there is a basement where we can keep all the spy stuff.”  
“This is amazing Casey”  
“I figured it had enough room for family holidays, spy stuff, and room to grow our family”  
“As in kids? Do you want kids John?”  
“Maybe one day”  
“Wow I never thought, I mean I would love that”  
“You know ever since Alex Coburn died and John Casey was born, I lost everyone, I have no family, Had no family, until now, so the thought of having kids of my own sounds nice”  
“You are aware I can't get pregnant right?”  
“We can try”  
“Casey!”  
“I was kidding, kind of” he winked   
“How about that bath?”

Chuck settled in between Casey’s legs laying his back against Casey’s chest. “Casey, this is the best thing that anyone has ever done for me”  
Casey wrapped his arms around him “Sorry i broke the no gift rule”  
“I did too, but the watch I got you is nothing compared to this”  
“Well I do need a new watch”  
“You got me a house Casey”  
“I got us a house Bartowski”  
Chuck turned around straddling Casey’s thighs “Let’s recreate the last time we took a bath together”  
“As long as Walker doesn’t interrupt, and you promise not to get shot tomorrow”  
“Well Walker is in Colorado and I will try my hardest not get shot, ever again”


	11. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two months later

Sarah knocked on the coat closet door “Uh Casey are you in there?’  
“Go away Walker”  
“Casey it’s time for your speech” she opened the door, Casey was buttoning his pants as Chuck wiped his mouth with a tissue   
“Really, you didn't even lock the door”  
“Jealous Walker?” Casey winked  
Chuck pulled a piece of paper from his suit pocket “Here is your speech John” He put stuck it in the pocket of Casey’s dress blues, kissing him on the cheek “I love you”

Chuck and Sarah took their seats as Casey walked up on stage.   
Ellie whispered, “Where were you?”  
“Practicing his speech” Chuck whispered  
“Yeah in the coat closet” Sarah cut in smirking  
“Right on Chuck” Devon held up his hand for a high five, Ellie smacked his arm  
“Shh it’s time for his speech”   
“I’m not a man of many words, so i had some help writing this speech” He held up the piece of paper, tossing it to the floor “but I’m going to keep this short and to the point” he cleared his throat “I never thought I would retire but here I am, and civilian life will be one of the hardest things I have ever done. I thought I would be working as a spy until my time was up, but a little over three years ago I was sent on what I thought would be a quick mission in Burbank protecting some nerd”  
he motioned for Chuck to join him   
Chuck looked around nervous   
“Come up here Bartowski” he smiled  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand “Who knew that mission would change my life forever, one day I wasn’t there to protect that nerd and I almost lost him, since that day I swore I would always be there, today I am leaving my spy life behind and starting a new one” he pulled out a ring and got down on one knee.  
“Marry me Charles Bartowski” Chuck bent down and kissed him “yes, yes, yes”   
Casey slid the ring on Chuck’s finger “I love you”   
Everyone cheered  
Chuck and Casey went back to the table,   
“Please tell me I get to be the best man” Morgan wrapped his arms around Chuck  
“Of course Morgan” now let go of me  
“Grimes if you even think of touching me, you won't live to see the wedding”  
“Just so you know John I am going to be your sister now so I am going to hug you and you are going to be ok with is” Ellie was fighting back tears, Casey accepted her hug  
Sarah held up a bottle of champagne “Let’s celebrate”  
Morgan held up his glass “To Casey and his new life as a gun store owner”  
“And to our future as husbands,” Chuck smiled showing off his ring  
Ellie was still crying, she sat down her champagne and picked up a glass of water “and your new life as uncles”  
Everyone looked at her  
“What did you just say, Ellie?”  
“I’m pregnant”  
Chuck got up and gave her a hug “Oh my god Ellie that is amazing, I am so happy for you”  
“I was going to wait to say anything so I didn't take away from your celebration but I just couldn't wait any longer”  
“It’s ok Ellie, we are so happy for you” John smiled at her  
“When are you due?” Sarah asked  
“The beginning of September”

 

“Casey are you sure you don’t need any help”  
“Chuck get out of the kitchen before I baste you and throw you in the oven”  
“John, if you were going to be this stressed why did you agree to cook”  
“Cooking usually calms me”  
“Maybe go clean your guns?”  
“Maybe a quicky right here in the kitchen?” he wrapped his arms around Chuck’s waist kissing him  
“Sorry Casey, we agreed no sex until after the wedding”  
Casey growled “Why did i agree to that?”  
“It’s been a month since we planned this, you can wait a few more hours, then we will have a week alone in the mountains to do whatever we want” Chuck kissed him, “finish dinner then go get ready, everyone will be here in about an hour, I’ll take care of everything else, tonight will be perfect”  
“Don’t forget to take Jayne out, we don’t need her peeing on the floor, you know how excited she gets when she sees Devon”  
“Only because he brings her treats” Chuck patted her head ” isn't that right pretty girl”   
Casey rolled his eyes, he hated when Chuck talked to her in a baby voice “She is a dog stop talking to her like that”  
“But she is just so cute, I can't help it,” he said in a baby voice  
“You sound stupid, go get dressed”

The doorbell rang, Chuck opened the door  
“JAYNE” Devon bent over and let her lick his face “How is my favorite niece” he kissed her head  
“Hey Chuck” Elie hugged him  
He put his hand on Ellie’s belly “Hello baby girl”  
“Clara” Ellie smiled  
“Clara, what a beautiful name” He bent down to her belly “Hello Clara, It’s uncle Chuck, only 3 more months until we get to meet you, me and Uncle John can't wait”  
Before he could shut the door Morgan and Sarah showed up  
“Let’s go into the backyard, me and John have something special planned before dinner”  
They all walked outside where the backyard was illuminated with lanterns, Casey was standing by an arch of flowers talking to General Beckman.   
“Chuck, what is going on?” Ellie asked  
Big Mike walked up “Everything is ready if you guys could take a seat, please  
“Why is Jeffster here, what the hell is going on” Morgan stared at Chuck  
“Just take a seat, except you, Ellie, come with me” Chuck grabbed her hand  
Everyone took a seat, as Jeff started playing the piano  
“Chuck?”   
“Ellie, will you walk me down the aisle?”  
“Chuck, this is your wedding? Are you serious”  
“Surprise,” he said with a nervous smile  
She started crying “damn it, Chuck, I am too emotional for this”  
“That is why I have a tissue in my pocket and a box under your chair” he handed her the tissue  
“I love you, Chuck”  
“I love you too Ellie” They locked arms   
“Let’s get you to your groom little brother”  
When they got to the end of the aisle she hugged Chuck then walked over and kissed Casey on the cheek before taking her seat  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand, standing there staring into each other’s eyes  
Beckman smiled “Good evening, welcome to this most important moment in the lives of this couple. We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between John Casey and Charles Irving Bartowski by joining them in marriage. The grooms have decided to write their own vows”  
Chuck took a small piece of paper from his vest pocket “John, I never imagined I would be standing here right now staring into those blue eyes declaring my love to you in front of our family” He took a deep breath trying not to cry “but somehow my life has come to this amazing moment and I can't wait to experience the rest of what life has to offer with you by my side, I vow to kiss you every day, as we do today with love and devotion. That each kiss we share from now will be a remembrance of our wedding vows, our joy, and everything we share. I vow to love you as you love me, through all hardship, darkness, and pain to reach for our joys, our hopes, and always with honesty and faith.” His voice cracked as a tear fell down his cheek “I love you John Casey” he placed the ring on John’s finger  
John wiped Chuck’s tear away with his thumb “I remember the day that you walked in through my door, I found just what I wanted, but I got so much more, love walked in through my door, And it felt so strange, I had honestly never felt love before you gave it to me. You are my guide to love, my every wish, and the person I want to grow old with.” John held back his tears. “All I have in this world I give to you, I promise to hold and keep you, comfort, protect, and shelter you, for all the days of my life. I love you Bartowski” He placed the ring on Chuck’s finger  
“Do you Charles Bartowski take John Casey to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do”  
“Do you John Casey take Charles Bartowski to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  
“I do”  
John wrapped his hand around the back of Chuck’s neck pulling him into a kiss  
“I guess you may kiss your groom”   
They grabbed hands and turned to face their family  
“I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Bartowski”

They all sat down for dinner  
“A surprise wedding, how cool, well except I didn’t get to throw a bachelor party” Morgan was already stuffing his mouth  
“What made you guys decide this?” Sarah asked  
“We were laying out back in the hammock one night talking about how beautiful a wedding would be in our backyard and we started planning it, then we thought we would just surprise you all for fun”   
“It was beautiful Chuck” Ellie smiled  
“I have to ask Casey, why did you choose to take Chuck’s last name? Do we call you John now?” Sarah asked  
“You can still call me Casey, it will be my middle name now, and Chuck didn’t like the sound of Chuck Casey, he thought it was too weird” John rolled his eyes “Plus Bartowski mean a lot more than a random name the government picked off a list”  
Chuck squeezed his hand “we have another surprise” Chuck smiled  
“Oh, man Chuck are you pregnant? Is that why you got married so quick?”  
“Yes Morgan, that’s it how did you guess? No but you are close” he took a deep breath “an old Marine friend of Casey's, his daughter is pregnant and she is in her second year of college and is not ready to raise a child and they asked if we would like to adopt the baby, and we said yes, she is due at the end of December”  
“Awesome, baby Clara with have a cousin to play with” Devon smiled  
Ellie was crying again “I am so proud of you baby brother, I love you so much”  
“We won’t know the gender until the baby is born, we want to be surprised”   
“Colonel, I never thought I would see you in love, retire or get married, let alone to Mr. Bartowski and now have a child, I am pleasantly surprised but I am beyond happy for the both of you”


	12. Treehouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice is based on Alex from the show I just didn't want her to be Casey's daughter so I changed her name

Chuck was woken up to the sound of a hammer “Casey what the hell is that?” he patted the bed searching for Casey not wanting to open his eyes, all he found was a ball of fluff “Good morning Jayne, where the hell is your dad?” he stretched before rolling out of bed “Come on, let’s go find him” He walked over and looked out the window overlooking their backyard and there was Casey working on something. Chuck headed downstairs, turned on the coffee pot and poured some food in Jayne’s bowl before going to see what Casey was doing.  
“Jooooohn, what the hell is going on?” he yawned “It is so early, come back to bed”  
“It’s not early, the sun is up” He shook his head “I’m making a treehouse for our child and Clara and any future kids”  
“You do realize our baby isn’t even born and Clara is not even a month old right?”  
“Well once our baby is here I won't have as much time so why not do it now”  
“I love you” he walked over and kissed John “I’m going to drink some coffee and attempt to wake up then head to the grocery store”  
“I love you too, don’t forget the Halloween candy, better stock up before it’s all gone, and this time I am going to lock it up so you don't eat it all” he growled  
“You know I have a weakness for snack size candies” he grinned  
“Nerd”

“Honey I’m home, and I brought lu...n...ch” Chuck lost all thought at the sight of Casey shirtless with sweat dripping down his body “Holy shit”  
“What did you say?”  
Chuck just stood there staring  
“Bartowski” John snapped his fingers in his face  
Chuck grabbed his face kissing him, running his hand down Casey’s sweaty chest to the top of his jeans giving them a tug “Inside now”   
Casey growled, he grabbed Chuck’s hips lifting him up, Chuck wrapped his legs around his waist and without breaking from the kiss Casey walked them into the living room tossing Chuck on the couch, Chuck grabbed Casey’s pants pulling him to his face, he undid the button and pulled them down, he licked his lips at the sight of Casey hard in front of him.  
Casey ran his fingers through Chuck’s hair “I don't know what has gotten into you but I'm not going to complain” he growled as Chuck wrapped his lips around him.  
Casey tightened his fist in Chuck’s hair as he thrust into his mouth, Chuck moaned, the vibrations made Casey pick up his pace. Chuck loved when Casey took control like that, maybe a little too much, he unbuttoned his own pants before they busted open, it only took a few strokes before he was coming all over the front of his pants, he moaned, Casey threw back his head letting out a loud moan, the thrust a few more times before coming.   
He pulled Chuck off the couch “Your turn” he growled into a kiss  
“Uhhh about that” Chuck looked down embarrassed  
Casey chuckled. “Let’s get you cleaned up and have some lunch” he kissed him again 

“You know at some point you should learn to cook”  
“That’s why I married you, so you can cook everything”  
“What if I'm at the shop and our child wants something to eat?”  
“I know how to make sandwiches and cereal” he laughed “I have like a year from now till they start eating solids, maybe I will learn by then”   
Casey shook his head “you can start tomorrow, you can cook for Morgan and his new girlfriend”  
“That is a bad idea, Morgan loves food, he will hate me after he tried it”  
“I don't see a problem then” Casey smirked “Speaking of the gnome, are you still going over there later for game night?”  
“Yup, I will probably head over after I finish up some reports for the shop”  
“Thank you for doing that, I was about to put that computer in the range and let people use it for practice”  
“Well lucky you for marrying a nerd” Chuck grinned  
“I need to get back to working on the treehouse, call me when you leave Morgans, I have something planned for tonight” He gave Chuck a kiss “I love you, Nerd”  
“I love you John” he pinched his butt as he walked away

 

Casey met Chuck at the door “Welcome home”  
“What is going on”  
He grabbed Chuck’s hand “Come with me” he lead Chuck to the backyard  
“Seeing the lanterns all lit up again makes me emotional”  
“Of course it does, you and your girly emotions”  
“Says the guy who cried when Jayne got her shots”  
“Shut up” he growled   
“Wow Casey, the treehouse looks amazing so far”  
“I only have 2 walls and the roof to go, follow me” he lead Chuck to a rope ladder “go up”  
Once Chuck was up Casey followed   
“What is all this?” Chuck looked around the floor of the treehouse where Casey had laid out a blanket and an assortment of food  
“I thought it would be nice to have a picnic under the stars, like we did every night of our honeymoon”  
“So romantic Mr.Bartowski” He kissed Casey’s cheek “It’s still weird calling you that, but also i love it”  
After they finished dinner Casey cleared off the blanket and laid down, Chuck curled up next to him, looking up at the stars through the leaves of the tree.   
“I can’t wait to have picnics with our child and teach them about space” Chuck laced his fingers between Casey’s. “Do you think we will ever miss the spy life?”  
“I used to miss it all the time, until the day we decided to adopt, that was the second I realized it was the right choice and I never want that life back, do you miss it?”  
“Sometimes I miss the intersect, I don't miss the headaches but I do miss just knowing how to do things but that is it, and working at the Buy More just isn't as fun with no spy base under it and no big strong green shirt pulling me into the supply closet” he laughed  
“Chuck, what do you think about leaving the Buy More?”  
“What? I mean I think about it all the time, but is that a good idea?”  
“I was thinking you could be a stay at home dad, we make enough money to get by with the gun shop and we still have a lot of money saved up in case we need it, and I have an idea that may make it possible for me to be home more too”  
“Casey that would be amazing”  
“We both never really had parents around growing up and I want our child to see both of us as much as possible”  
“I love you John” he turned his head and kissed Casey’s cheek “I just realized we have zero names picked out for our child”  
“That’s all you Bartowski, I have no idea, and don’t ask Ellie, I remember some of the names she was thinking before Devon saved it with Clara”  
“Good call, I was thinking that no matter the gender the baby is I think Casey should be their middle name, you know since they will have Bartowski from me and you said that Casey doesn't mean anything but if we pass it down it will give it meaning” he looked over at Casey “are you crying?”  
Casey cleared his throat “No i think i got sawdust in my eye”  
“Aww look at my giant teddy bear getting girly emotions”  
“Shut up Bartowski”  
“Make me”  
He rolled over on top of Chuck planting a hand on either side of his head, he growled “my pleasure” he kissed down Chuck’s neck  
“You know if it wasn’t for me talking so much we would probably not be here right now since the first time you kissed me was to shut me up” he grabbed John's face to stop him “We can make out all you want, but anything more is not going to happen in the treehouse”  
“Come on Bartowski, I’m sure the neighbors won't mind, it won’t be like the hammock incident” he ran his tongue over Chuck’s mouth   
“You know Mrs. Adams still gives me a dirty look everytime she sees me”  
“Maybe she is just jealous” Casey kissed him  
“Nope, no, just no, not only the neighbors but this is where our children and nieces and nephews are going to play”  
“Well they are no here so we can play” He breathed into Chuck’s ear  
“I hate you”  
“We do it on the couch, the living room floor, the bathroom, then there was that time on the kitchen table, and the many times in the kitchen” he smirked, then went back to kissing his neck  
“I feel gross now”

 

“Chuck, it is not that hard to cook spaghetti”  
“Clearly it is Casey” he huffed  
Casey was trying not to laugh “come here” he wrapped his arms around Chuck  
“This is it, this is how I end my friendship with Morgan” Chuck melted into his arms “I suck”  
“We can fix this, just don't fuck up the garlic bread”  
“Oh god the garlic bread” He ran over to the oven “What the hell it's still cold”  
“Uh Chuck, you know the oven has to be on for it to cook right?”  
He sat the tray on the counter then slide down to the floor burying his face in his hands “our child is going to starve” he cried  
Casey turned the oven on before picking Chuck up “Calm down, breath, you are thinking way to hard about this”  
“I turned the oven on, while we wait for it to heat up we will fix the sauce, it just needs seasoning, that is it, you didn't ruin it”  
The doorbell rang “nooooo” Chuck looked around at the mess  
“Go get the door, Grimes will understand”  
“Hey buddy”   
“Hi Jayne, how is my favorite girl” he looked over at his girlfriend “i mean second favorite girl, sorry Jayney-poo” Morgan bend over to pet her and let her lick his face “Oh hey Chuck, wow you are a mess”  
“Sorry things are going horribly, but welcome”  
“This is Alice, Alice this beautiful creature is Jayne and this mess is Chuck”  
“Hello Alice, nice to meet you”  
“Nice to meet you too Chuck, and you too Jayne”  
Casey walked up and handed them wine “Hi Alice I am John, If you guy want to sit in the kitchen and chat while we finish up dinner. We are a bit behind”  
“Casey I have been telling Alice what an amazing chef you are, we will gladly wait”  
“Oh god” Chuck started to freak out  
“What’s going on buddy?”  
“He cooked, well he is trying” Casey lead them all to the kitchen  
“Ohhh Chuck cooked, should i order a pizza”  
“Shut your mouth Grimes or i will shove that phone up your” Casey looked over at Alice “Sorry”  
She laughed   
The oven beeped “Ok put the garlic bread in, this is what we call a timer, you move the little handle to the 8 and when it dings the garlic bread comes out”  
“I know what a timer is Casey”  
“Well you also told me you have used an oven, yet here we are”  
“Sorry Morgan, Casey thought it would be a good idea for me to cook for everyone so I can cook for our child, but it's not going well”  
“It's ok Chuck, I understand, I mean you went from living with Ellie who is the best cook I know to Casey who is the second best cook I know, sorry Casey, so you have never had to do it yourself”  
“Thanks Morgan”  
“It just hit me that soon there will be a baby here. Woah”  
“Go look out back” Casey pointed at the patio door  
“Holy shit is that a treehouse?”  
“It will be, Casey started it yesterday”  
“Wow that's amazing, can we play in it too?”  
“We already have” Casey chuckled  
Chuck smacked his arm  
“Did not need to know that” Morgan shook his head

They sat down for dinner, Chuck held his breath while everyone took a bite.  
“This is really good” Alice smiled  
“You don't have to lie, it's ok” Chuck faked a smile  
“No seriously buddy this is great” Morgan sucked in a noddle  
“They are right, you did good Bartowski, our kids aren’t doomed after all”  
“So do we have any names yet?” Morgan asked  
“We were talking about that last, we decided on Casey for a middle name but that is as far as we got” Chuck took a bite, shocked that it was actually really good  
“I vote Morgan, it works for either gender”  
“When do you guys find out the gender?” Alice asked  
“December, when they are born” Chuck smiled  
“Oh that is really cool, a nice surprise”  
“How about Luke or Leia, or Anakin”  
“No way Grimes” Casey growled  
“Wait Casey do you actually get that reference?”  
“It was part of the deal, if he wanted to marry me he had to watch Star Wars, but once I told him there were guns and fight scenes he gave in pretty easily”  
“Anyways, Morgan there is a reason we asked you here tonight” Casey cut in  
Morgan gulped “Really”  
“The thing is Morgan I am leaving the Buy More”  
“Why we can’t function without you, it will burn to the ground”  
“Well Morgan I am going to stay at home with the baby”  
“Oh well I can't be mad about that, but i will miss seeing you everyday”  
“I want you to leave the Buy More too”  
“What are you talking about Chuck, I can't stay home with the baby too, that would be weird”  
“Really Grimes, that was your first thought? I changed my mind Chuck” John glared at Morgan  
“Morgan John wants you to work at the gun shop, as manager, so he can be home more too.”  
“Holy shit, yes of course”  
“I assume you remember all your training from the” he looked over at Alice “From our previous job together”  
“Of course, I am freaking honored”  
“Tomorrow you will give your two weeks at the Buy More and that will give us plenty of time to brush you up before the end of the year”


	13. Babies

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Reagan, Happy Birthday to you” They all sang as she blew out her candles  
“What did you wish for?”   
“I can’t tell you aunt Sarah or it won't come true”  
“Thank you for coming Walker”  
“Of course Casey, I have yet to miss one, sorry I can't be here tomorrow for Christmas though”  
“We understand Sarah, that is part of the spy life, can you believe she is 4, where has the time gone” Chuck cut in  
“Well i can’t believe you and John actually got married and had a kid”  
“You still jealous Walker?” John walked over with pieces of cake for them  
Chuck’s phone rang  
“Hey Ellie is everything ok?”  
“Well I hope Reagan doesn't mind sharing her birthday”  
“What?”  
“You have a nephew”  
“Holy shit Ellie, I thought you had like two weeks still”  
“He decided to show up tonight, I would have called but I was already here working when my water broke and it went so fast I didn't have time, can you guys come to see him?”  
“Yes, of course, we will be right there”

“Hey Chuck, I want you to meet your nephew” She teared up “Charles Zachary Woodcomb”  
“Ellie” Chuck started to cry as Ellie handed him the baby “you named him after me?”  
“We did, you mean so much to me, to us, and I wanted to give him a strong name and you are the strongest person I know”  
Devon cut in “We will call him Zac though, just so we don't get confused”  
Casey put his hand on Chuck's shoulder “guess we need another one so we can name her after Ellie” he laughed.  
“I agree” chuck smiled kissing Casey’s cheek  
“Lando is going to be happy to not be the only boy now” Chuck handed the baby to Casey  
“I still can't believe Alice agreed to let Morgan name their son after a Star Wars character” Ellie shook her head  
“Technically he convinced her to name him Landon, he just left out the part about us calling him Lando” Chuck laughed.   
“Reagan, would you like to hold your baby cousin?” Chuck sat her in the chair with a pillow, Casey walked over and laid the baby on her lap   
“He is so tiny, was I this tiny?”  
“You were actually a bit bigger, you were supposed to be born a week before, but I guess you wanted to be a Christmas Eve baby” Chuck kneeled down next to her 

 

******  
“Casey, Casey, wake the hell up John” Chuck was shaking him  
“You know it’s Christmas Eve and Santa doesn't come till tomorrow right?’ he growled  
“That was Quinn, It’s time”  
“Why are you just laying there, get up”   
They got dressed and rushed out the door  
“Hey Morgan sorry for calling so late, it baby time”  
“Holy shit no way”  
“I know I'm freaking out, we are on the way to the hospital, can you go hang out at the house with Jayne or take her to your place, I will let you know when the baby is here and when you can come visit”  
“Of course dude, I am so excited for you, love you buddy”  
“Love you too buddy”  
“Oh my god Casey do we have everything”  
“Yes Chuck, we have gone over your checklist every day since the start of the month, we have gone to three fire stations to have the car seat checked, we are fine” He reached over and grabbed Chuck’s hand “Are you crying”  
“Our baby still doesn’t have a name, we even had extra time and we still don't have one”  
“We agreed we would wait till we meet them to pick one”  
“What if we can’t decide”  
“Chuck call Ellie and let her know”  
“Oh my god I forgot to call Ellie”  
“Hey Ellie we are on the way to the hospital, baby is coming, I love you, call me when you can” he hung up the phone 

They went to check in at the front desk “They are prepping her for surgery, follow this nurse and she will take you back to get dressed”  
They stood outside the door in their scrubs waiting to go inside the room  
“This is it, Casey, this is the day we have been waiting for”  
Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck   
Someone opened the door “ok dads its time”  
Time went so fast and so slow at the same time, Casey had to remind Chuck a few times to breath.  
“It’s a girl” the dr said holding up their baby  
“A girl” Casey smiled  
“She isn’t crying” Casey started to freak out  
A nurse walked over, gentlemen we need to clear the room  
“No that is our baby girl, we are not leaving her” Casey was trying not to yell  
“Sir I am sorry, we will take you to a room to wait”  
“Wait for what” Chuck’s voice broke  
“Come with me please” she lead them to a room down the hall “please wait here, someone will be with you soon”  
“You will tell us what is going on right now” Casey was trying not to punch a hole in the wall  
“She isn't breathing, they are working on her right now, I will be back with details as soon as I have them, again I am sorry” she left  
“Casey this can’t be happening”  
Chuck fell into Casey, “She will be ok Chuck, she has to be ok”  
The door opened, the both jumped  
“Ellie, she, it’s not good” he had trouble speaking through his cries  
She wrapped her arms around both of them “It will be ok guys, i just know it, wait did you say she?”  
“It’s a girl,” Casey said, still fighting back tears  
Chuck wasn’t sure how long the three of them stood there hugging but he will never forget the moment the door opened and they brought her in  
“Here is your perfect little girl, who wants to hold her first?”  
“Him” Chuck pointed to Casey   
“Are you sure Chuck?”  
Chuck nodded  
“Ok take your shirt off and sit in the chair, she needs to feel your warmth and your heart beat,” the nurse said  
“Hi baby girl” Casey ran a finger over her cheek “I’m your dad” he began to Cry  
“She was born at 5:19 am, she is 21 inches long and 9lbs 9oz, it took them a bit to get her breathing, but she is perfectly fine, you will have to stay here for 48 hours just to be safe, if you need anything to let me know, Congratulations you two”  
Casey looked down at her “You and daddy already have something in common, how about you both promise me to never scare me like that again”  
“Sorry to tell you this John, but you will spend every day for the rest of your life worrying about her” Ellie smiled at him “Congratulations guys, she is so beautiful, what is her name”  
“We have not” Casey started to say  
“Reagan” Chuck smiled at Casey “What if we name her Reagan” he bent over giving them each a kiss on the forehead  
“It’s perfect”


End file.
